Escape From Glitch City
by honeyfern2345
Summary: Fake Eeveelutions and Eeveelutions come together in a city that made no scene of how they got there or how to get out. Now they all have to work together to find a way out before they all become one of the residents that live there.. Rated M since most will be. Crack ships involved.
1. Chapter 1

WELL THANKS FOR TELLING ME NOTHING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT ))

Rated - T (Will change to M in future chapters)

Reasons why

Colourful Pretty Language

Blood/Gore

Sexual Content (For future chapters)

_Italic - Mind/Narrator_

**BOLD - Yelling/Loud**

Normal - Story/Talking

**Underlined - Admin Notes **

**Small Words - Whenever the fuck admin wants**

Lets begin!

_We all woke up at an place, we didn't know where we were. _

Scaleon's eyes were shut, slowly coming to the Eeveelution groaned. As the blackness was overtaken by an flash of white as Scaleon woke. "Where am I.." Scaleon questioned to no one.

The dusty, cracked allys that were dimly lit by the faint sunlight that shined through some cracks of what appeared to be buildings. Scaleon blinked, this was certainly not the forest where Scaleon was..

_I'm Scaleon, also known as Tino. Yep, I'm a male. Any shock? I hope not.. For now I will be telling you from my point of view so far._

Tino got up, looking around. He looked towards some walls to notice that they kept changing colour and.. Appearance? That was freaky.. He backed away from the walls, the Scaleon's ears perked up at the sound of a Blastoise screech. He whipped around to see some kind of.. **THING**.. Killing the Blastoise, he turned his head away as the thing finished off the Blastoise.

He turned his head back to find the Blastoise had started to glitch out. Face disappearing and various body parts disorting, it stood up. The thing looked proud.. At least I think it does.. Suddenly the Blastoise turned its head to look at me and screeched paranormally. What appeared to be an Arbok glitch started slithering towards me. Hiss screeching. I quickly raised my wings, then flapped them until there was dust surrounding the area.

With the Arbok confused I ran off. Not daring to run back, I ran through the alleys and glitch pokemon there was. I looked around for an exit, a escape. Then I realized

_You couldn't escape if you tried like this._


	2. Chapter 1 PT 2

Rated - T (Will change to M in future chapters)

Reasons why

Colourful Pretty Language

Blood/Gore

Sexual Content (For future chapters)

Italic - Mind/Narrator

BOLD - Yelling/Loud

Normal - Story/Talking

Underlined - Admin Notes

Crossed - Whispering

Small Words - Whenever the fuck admin wants

Lets begin!

Oliver groaned, looking around. This wasn't where the meeting was... All he could remember was Lukas casting

some spell. A certain someones gonna be helping me make cupcakes later.. The Sylveon got up, taking in the scenery.

It was dark,

VERY dark.

He guided himself around like some blind old guy with his ribbons, praying he would run into someone he knew. Well

maybe not literaly run, but yeah. He saw an light and paced his way towards it.

He opened what seemed to be an door to a horrid city.

He couldn't believe what he saw, everything was.. Abnormal.

He wasn't sure what to do. Look for people he guessed. He avoided touching the changing, swirled. Disorted parts.

He did not want to end up like the walls. He hid a shiver as he felt watched. He began to run, searching for someone. Untill he ran into a familiar figure. Who seemed just as terrified and scared as he was, though it didn't show.

The figure didn't seem to notice him before it ran into him, The figure let out an alarmed yowl and ran off, the three leaf clover spiked tail dissapearing down a corner. "Tino..? Wait!" Tino didn't seem to hear him as he kept running, he ran after the other. Not wanting to be alone with the cold unsettling air.

"You can only die five times.. Then its game over.." Oliver skidded to a halt. Looking around frantically for the whispering voice. Trying to hide his shaking and shivering.

He listened closely for another whisper. He didn't hear anything. He figured Tino had long since then gone somewhere. He sighed, the words of the feelings he had rushing into his head, Alone, Lonely, Sad... Scared? Those were the only four he knew, usually he only saw Scared in his helper's eyes. But then was disturbed by his thoughts.

By an ear splitting wail.


	3. Chapter 1 PT 3

Rated - T (Will change to M in future chapters)

Reasons why

Colourful Pretty Language

Blood/Gore

Sexual Content (For future chapters)

BOLD - Yelling/Loud

Normal - Story/Talking

Underlined - Admin Notes

Crossed - Whispering

Small Words - Whenever the fuck admin wants

Lets begin!

Feliciano let out sharp wails, not knowing where anyone was. Loud and proud they said... You wouldn't be alone they said..

He didn't like being alone, he wanted to be where pokemon were. REAL pokemon, these are NOT pokemon by any means. Well.. They might have been, but thats something for an different time! Where was Doitsu? Kiku? Alfred? Arthur? He would even like Ivan at an time like this..

He heard the sound of running as he saw an familliar figure run towards him, "Oliver!" he cried happily. He ran towards Oliver and the two rammed straight into eachother, flinging each of them backwards. Feliciano quickly got up and so did Oliver, "Are you okay Feliciano?" he questioned the Jolteon,

Feliciano nodded, bouncing happily. "I thought-a I would be alone! There are reaalllyy creepy-a things here." he exclaimed. Looking around. "Did any of them-a by chance follow-a you?" Oliver shook his head.

"Great! Now um.. Have you-a.. Uh.. Seen Doitsu?" Feliciano asked, stopping in his bouncing. Oliver shook his head "Sorry, I've only seen Tino." Feliciano "Oh, well thanks anyways! Where is Tino anyways?" Feliciano looked around. Oliver replied "He ran off when I saw him. He looked really startled and scared, I couldn't find him after that."

Felicianos ears pricked up. "Well.. We can-a go find him together! And-a Doitsu!~" he replied cheerily, Oliver smiled. "Yeah~ Lets go!" and the two started to run around the glitched areas. Not looking back... Much.

Tino continued on running from glitch to glitch, knowing he had seen Oliver but he couldn't stop running. He had to find a way out, find the others, then get out of this place thats some kind of 'city' . He felt bad for that poor Blastoise... He would also find a way to turn others back from that version.

He saw a whole horde of glitches coming towards him. They were like zombies! But faster, and deadlier. Plus they don't eat you, they just turn you into one of them. He went to go run the other way but more pokemon were there.. Despite that he had wings, he had never been able to fly. His wings had became paralyzed when he got them.

All he could do is glide from places, and that did NOT help his situation.

He looked towards the walls and looked back to the hordes, one of them. The snake from earlier started to hiss and slither towards him. He looked back to the walls and decided to do something stupid. He jumped to the walls, pushed him self off the wall and ran. There was atleast 16 pokemon in the hordes combined, that was still too many for him to take on. Even if he did have Fairy Wind like Oliver..

He tripped over a crack in the ground and fell onto his face, flipping on to his back then standing up he looked around for another way out. One of them would jump up and grab him if he tried what he did again.. An Umbreon suddenly jumped beside him and used Smoke Screen, shrouding the area in smoke. Grabbed him by his scruff and ran. He reconized the Umbreon as Ludwig, otherwise known as Doitsu to Feliciano.

"Thank y-" he was interupted by Ludwig "Be quiet or some of them can follow are voices." he whispered muffled through Tinos scruff.. Tino went quiet. Tino was suprisingly small for a Scaleon so he was light and easy to carry. Some glitch pokemon tackled towards him and Ludwig, taking Ludwig by suprise. But Tino was fast and used Tri-Attack. Blasting them in the face.

Ludwig muttered good job, then he found somewhere that would be safe for awhile and he blocked off the Entrance using remains of buildings and furniture. It was a small cave, but it could probably fit everyone in the gathering cave and more. He glanced around the cave scanning if anyone was there.

"L-Ludwig? T-Tino?" came the shivering voice of Matthew. Tino and Ludwig turned to look at the voice, Matthew was huddled in the corner, shivering looking scared. "Are you okay?" Ludwig asked as Tino went and sat down next to his scared friend to comfort him. Matthew buried his face into Scaleons fur. "N-no.." Matthews voice slowly got less shakey as he fell asleep. Tired from running. Tino checked Matthew for any wounds but found none.

"Is Matthew okay?" Tino nodded "He has none, he is just shaken from the monsters probably.. Do you think the others are okay..?" Tino asked,

Ludwig nodded "I'm sure Feliciano's with someone thats strong like Ivan or Alfred." Tino looked to the ground "Yeah.." Tino soon felt sleep warmly sorounding him. He welcomed the warm darkness as he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Feeling Ludwig fall asleep next to them too.

Oliver and Feliciano ran around, searching for others. Oliver wouldn't live with himself if Tino got killed by him not being able to stop him from running, they were friends. Neither would Feliciano if Ludwig got killed. He wondered how Everyone else was doing. Hopefully they aren't dead. Though Oliver couldn't shake off that whisper...

"Five times then your dead..." he muttered to himself, Felicianos ears perked up. "Ve? What is it-a Oliver?" Oliver shook his head, "It's nothing Feliciano. I'm just worried about the others." he looked around, searching for any normal pokemon. He looked towards where anyone could have easily hid, he paused. Nudging Feliciano's shoulder, "Hm?" Feliciano looked towards Oliver,

"Over there.." Oliver pointed to the spot, gesturing with his tail, it was an cracked building. Hardly had any roof up, and the walls had cracks but still it would serve good hiding spot. "We should check," Feliciano nodded, the two padded into the hiding spot. Oliver checked around. Feliciano had went off to a other part of the room,

Oliver heard the sound of sniffling. Like someone was crying, He looked back with an confused face. He noticed something shaking under some cloths, he went over to the cloths and pulled them off with his ribbons.

"..Lovino?" Oliver said. Feliciano instantly came running "Fratello?" Feliciano looked down at his older brother Lovino. "Fratello!" he instantly went and hugged his brother, "What-a happened to you?" Lovino had stopped sniffling, "They-a attacked me, those-a bastardo things! They-a chased me and that-a Tomato bastard away from eachother.." Oliver felt bad for the Jolteon, he had been seperated from all the others when they got sent here..

He wrapped his ribbons around the two Italians. "We will find Antonio, Ludwig, and Tino, and everyone else. Then we will get out of here." He said, comforting the older Italian. "We will just stay here for now. Then after we rest we will set off again, you look like you need it." he said to Lovino. Lovino slowly and softly nodded, obviously shaken by the events that have happened.

He would find all the others, Antonio (Spain), Tino (Finland), Ludwig (Germany), Kiku (Japan), Matthew (Canada), Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Lukas (Norway), Ivan (Russia), Yao (China), Matthias (Denmark), Emil (Iceland), Berwald (Sweden), Gilbert (Prussia), Elizabeth (Hungary), Roderich (Austria), Francis (France,

And that was an promise he was going to keep.


End file.
